Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus including an image pickup apparatus, such as a digital camera and a digital video camera, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus provided with a plurality of tiers of rotation operation members.
Description of the Related Art
As an image pickup apparatus, such as a digital camera, there has been proposed one that is provided with two higher and lower tiers of operation dials in such a manner that the operation dials can be rotationally operated independently of each other (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-67391).
In this proposal, a metal plate member that rotates in unison with the upper operation dial has a plurality of click holes formed therein, and the upper operation dial is provided with a ball and a spring which urges the ball toward the metal plate member, in an axial direction of the upper operation dial. When the upper operation dial is rotated, the ball climbs over one of the click holes of the metal plate member, and thereby generates a click force.
On the other hand, the lower operation dial is formed with a plurality of click grooves in a reverse side thereof, and a ball provided in an axial direction thereof is urged toward the lower operation dial by a spring. When the lower operation dial is rotated, the ball climbs over one of the click grooves, and thereby generates a click force.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-67391, the two higher and lower operation dials are both provided with the ball and the spring in the axial direction thereof so as to generate a click force, and hence the whole size of the two higher and lower operation dials in the axial direction is increased. For example, in a case where the two upper and lower tiers of operation dials are provided in a vertical direction with respect to an upper surface of a camera body, this results in an increases in the size of the whole camera in a direction of height thereof.